My Heart Unlock
by Amy Sabaku
Summary: Keeps to the anime story line as best as I make it. - Amu Hinamori, new student at Seiyo High. Catching the eye of a local bad-boy. Will her heart unlock and let her be free?


**Holy damn it's that time of the year!**

**Ikuto: Uh-huh this is your only Fanfic which doesn't suck 3**

**Amu: Ikuto! This is actually her first Fanfic for us, and her first Fanfic to be posted on here in years!**

**Amy Sabaku: Uh…Yeah So be quiet Ikuto or I shall re-write this to a Tadamu story!**

**Ikuto: T_T B-But you hate TADAMU!**

**Amy Sabaku: Still, I will xD**

**Ikuto: Fine I'll behave! But make this a good one… _-Smirks-_**

**Amy Sabaku: I'll try! ^_^ Amu, disclaimer please?**

**Amu: Amy does not own Shugo Chara in anyway, but if she did._ –Shudders-_ I think she would kill Tadase and make me be with Ikuto.**

**Amy Sabaku: Who says I won't 3**

**Chapter 1: The story begins.**

A small young boy was pushed onto the ground, tears falling down his now grubby cheeks as two older and much larger boys stood over him.  
>"We told you, nobody comes through here without paying the fee." One of them said, grinning madly as he watched the boy sniffle and slowly try to get up.<br>"Hey Rikimaru, lets teach this brat why we are so feared." The other one spoke, his voice thick with the desire to hurt people.

The boy screamed for help and just when the one called Rikimaru was about to strike a cool yet strong voice spoke out. "Hey, you're in my way." All three of the males looked up and blinked in wonder. There stood a girl with strawberry hair, 'P-Pink hair?' The small boy thought before he smiled, "Hinamori Amu!" He cried out, fascination showing into his hazel eyes. The girl responded with a 'Tsk' and flipped some of her hair back. "Move it." She ordered, annoyance in her voice, the two bullies eyes widened in fear, "H-Hinamori Amu?" They cried before turning around on their heels and bolting off down the alleyway. Amu rolled her honey coloured eyes, "What losers, picking on a scrawny kid..." She mumbled, walking down the alleyway until the small boy she saved appeared infront of her. "Arigato! Arigato Hinamori-Sama!" He cried out, his once tears of pain were now tears of joy.

"Outta my way." Amu said firmly, walking around him with an annoyed sigh. Resting her briefcase over her shoulder, 'Honestly everyone gets the wrong impression about me…' She thought, heading over the road before she stopped and gazed at her new school. Seiyo High. 'Damn it's big…Great I know I will get lost...' She thought sweat dropping slightly before regaining her composure.

As the bell rang signalling the start of registration, most of the students were chatting eagerly about various things. For the boys it was the newest game or soccer. While the girls gossiped about which boy they liked, the newest fashion and who needs an extreme makeover. Upon hearing the babble of her new class, Amu sighed infront of the door, '5th Grade, Star class...' She thought, reading the sign near the door. "Here goes nothing…" She whispered, bracing herself for her introduction. As she slid the door open she walked in, masking her face of worry with her usual composed look. Immediately as soon as she walked into the classroom the whispers started. "Is that Hinamori Amu?" "Pink hair? Is that natural?" "She designed her uniform, she's so cool n' spicy!" Upon hearing this, Amu sighed quietly and walked over near the teacher's desk, "Hello, I'm Mr. Nakido. Introduce yourself." He said, smiling warmly to his newest student, he could see right through her disguise.

"My names Hinamori Amu, nice to meet 'cha!" She said, before instantly mentally slapping herself. 'Dammit why can't I just be myself?' She thought, before going over to her designated desk. 'Well isn't this the start to a fun year…' She thought sarcastically, taking notes when she heard something interesting while staring at the clock, wishing time was go faster.

Later on it was lunchtime, Amu wandered around bored out of her mind until she saw a head of golden blond hair. Curious as to why so many girls were around the head and screaming in joy, she investigated seeing a young boy, about her age waving at the girls. 'Fangirls…' She thought, rolling her eyes, "Tadase-Kun, I like you accept my feelings please!" A girl about two grades higher then Amu shouted, jumping up and down on the spot while waving her hand around like a madman. Then a large "Woah!" was heard, making nearly all the girls to look up, "It's Kukai!" Some of the girls screamed with excitement, seeing a tall, brown haired male skate down a large rail. His green eyes sparkling with joy as he jumped up and performed an Ollie over Tadase's head landing expertly beside him, "Hey girls!" He said, winking at them. He chuckled hearing some of them swoon.

Meanwhile Amu had already left the scene, 'Show-offs.' She thought, rolling her eyes before she started to head back to class. She saw a male with midnight blue hair walking the same way as her. 'Is his hair natural?' 'Should be, yours is pink.' 'Conscious? Now you decide to talk to me?' 'Yep.' Upon having that little mental conversation, Amu was now outside her class. When the bell signalling the last period of the day, she entered the class, resuming her bored state of taking only important notes and since she was near the window. Stared into the clouds, 'I wish I could fly...' She thought, before her daydream was shattered by the bell signalling home time, standing up, she was upon one of the first people to leave. Hearing most wild rumours' spread across the school, student by student, "Her moms a famous publisher!" 'Pfft, yeah right. All she publishes is a magazine about home-cleaning.' She thought, her eye twitching slightly.

"I'm home!" She shouted out, not hearing any response she sighed and took off her shoes before heading upstairs into her room. Laying on her bed, she hugged a nearby pillow and closed her eyes, 'Please give me the courage to be myself…Make me able to do the best that I can and make me less clumsy…' She thought, falling asleep. Unaware of the three stars that appeared, each glowing in a different colour, Red, blue and green, they then went through her open window and disappeared.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-!" The alarm clock went off until Amu slammed her hand down upon it, groaning slightly before she sat up, 'Huh why is there a lump in my bed?' She thought before throwing back the duvet. "WHAT?" She screamed, bolting out of her bed before gently poking the three eggs, 'E-Eggs…What the…' She thought the nearest one which was pink and black with hearts on it began to move. It popped open and a small little chibi appeared, she carried two pom-poms, wore a cap upon her head with a large heart pin upon it. She also wore a cheerleading outfit which all of her clothes were pink, "Let's go Amu-Chan! Let's go!" She cheered, clearly full of energy, Amu sweat dropped and looked at the chibi. "Excuse me…But what are you?" She asked nervousness in her voice. "I'm Ran! You're Guardian Chara!" She replied loudly, Amu shushed her to become quieter, glancing with uncertainty at her bedroom door, 'How come my parents haven't burst in yet?' She thought, before watching her 'Chara' hover around the other eggs. "Why haven't my sister's awaken yet?" She said, obviously thinking out loud before sitting on her egg. "Amu, get dressed. Get dressed! School!" She shouted, shaking her pom-poms about. 'Oh damn school!' Amu thought, hurrying to get dressed, she grabbed her Chara eggs and hided them in her pockets before popping a slice of toast into her mouth and slipping on her shoes before running off to school.

**Amy Sabaku: Sorry if it is short, busy and also I know Ikuto isn't really in here but still he will have his P.O.V soon.**

**Ikuto: Damn right I will -_-**

**Amu: Yay nothing dirty, I like this chapter**

**Amy Sabaku: Reviews are my food, I can post whenever I have a computer available. And Amu. Your getting raped by him now.**

**Amu: W-What? o/O**

**Ikuto: _-Simply smirks and winks at Amu-_**


End file.
